This Little Town Of Mine
by FreedomRider06
Summary: SUPER 8 FANFIC; It's three months after the alien attack in Lillian, Ohio and there is a new girl in town. With new girls, comes new monsters. Preston/OC, Martin/OC, Joe/Alice, Cary/OC ... Rated T for swears/action/kissing
1. New Home

**Chapter One – New Home**

**First fanfic ever, so… I hope ya'll enjoy! None of the Super 8 characters belong to me. Anna, Aunt Sandy, Mira, the creature, Vanessa and Pyro are all OC. It takes place about three months after the movie. Pairing: Joe/Alice; Preston/OC; Cary/OC; Martin/OC. **

My bed was placed in the corner, with black sheets and pillow cases. The suitcase that traveled everywhere with me was behind me, as was the only person I had left. "This is it, honey. Make yourself comfortable." I look at my Aunt and smile sweetly at her. "Thanks" She smiles back and I walk into my new room. My suitcase was left on the floor as I flopped on the bed, my legs dangling off the side.

The bed was comfy and it would suffice. Lillian, Ohio. I laugh silently at myself, and my life. Who knew that in just one week I would lose everything and end up from England to Ohio? Suddenly, there is a knock on my door. My head snaps up. There was a short girl with brown hair to her shoulders. It was my cousin, Mira.

"Hey, Anna. What up, cuz? Dinners almost ready. You should come down" I smile and nod at her. She looks at me with those eyes of pity that everyone looks at me with, and then heads down stairs.

"Hey" Aunt Sandy says as I come down the stairs. I sit in one of the wooden chairs at the dinner table. There was only three plates set out. My aunt, Mira, and myself. "Tonight we have pasta and garlic bread." I nod and say; "That sounds lovely"

Once everyone is seated and the food is passed around, there is silence. I slowly chomp on my small piece of garlic bread. I'm not that hungry, but if I don't eat, then Aunt might think there is something wrong with me, and I can't have that. _Just smile and eat. _I have to remind myself.

Aunt breaks the silence by reminding me that I have to go to school in two days. On Monday. "You know," Mira says, "There was something that happened a while ago. It was pretty… awesome, actually." Aunt scowls at her. "Do you really need to tell her that story? You'll make her start to crawl over those poor boys, as if they need it"

"Tell me what?"

Mira smirks and says; "About three months ago, there was an alien attack. Terrorized the whole town. Then these boys, your age, went and took it down. Oh, it sounded so cool! This one boy, Martin, got hit by a bomb and broke his leg. Then Charles had to save him. Oh and Cary blew up a whole bunch of stuff and scared it off and Joe went all the way there to save Alice. It was soooooo romantic! The only one of the boys that was to chicken to go battle the alien was Preston, but he hardly matters. The others are so hot, he's so… not."

Mira goes off into her own world while Aunt Sandy rolls her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Hey, I'm ten! I think about boys, too, you know!"

I chuckle a genuine chuckle. It has been awhile since I did that last. This was a good place for me. Maybe I'll get better. I look down at my plate. Or maybe it won't. My stomach suddenly groans and I know what is happening. "Excuse me" I say, and run to the bathroom, opening the toilet lid, and puking in it. This was going to be a lot tougher than I had anticipated.

**This was just the first chapter. Hope you like it, and please comment and such.**

**What will happen next? **


	2. School Time

**Chapter two – School Time**

** Oh, school. How could it possibly go? Will it be drama-filled? Will Anna totally and utterlly screw up? Let's find out. **

On Sunday, Aunt and I had gone shopping for all my school things. My backpack was checkered with purple and black, and it had three compartments for all my things. I can't say I was excited for school, but it had to be done eventually. So I waited outside for the bus at six-thirty in the morning, and walked through the two doors to the school. It smelled and looked like a normal middle school in England, and the kids all looked normal. All that was really different was their voices. Instead of British accents, they just had flat tones.

Walking down a hall was not the most fun thing in the world, let me tell you. Sometime people would look at me, and then turn their heads, not caring. I was just a boring old new girl. I'm hardly beautiful, with curly hair down to my elbows, no make-up and hazel eyes. My mum always said I was beautiful, but of course I didn't believe her. Now I sort of wish I should've.

My locker was number three-zero-four. My eyes were practically glued to the tops of the lockers that went all the way down the hallway. Mine was about half way through. Once finding it, I twiddled with the lock as a boy with short black hair come up next to me, opening his locker. This was the first person that stood about a centimeter away from me. Granted, he was just here to get something, I still felt the urge to say something.

"Hey" My stomach lurched as he looked at me with green eyes and smiled. "Hey… I'm surprised. You're the first girl to notice me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since my friends got all popular, they got all the girls attentions. See," He points over to a huge huddle of girls. Within that huddle, there were some guys, "That's them"

"Wow, what happened for _that _to happen?"

The boy looks at me as if I'm insane. "The alien attack? You did hear about that right? If you go to this school, then you must have heard all the rumors and shit"

"Oh yeah, my cousin told me about that. You must be Preston, then. My cousin said, and I quote; 'The only one of the boys that was to chicken to go battle the alien was Preston, but he hardly matters'"

He looks at me with a serious expression for a second, and then laughs. "Yep, that's me!"

"Oh, and I'm _not _really part of this school. This is my first day"

"Really? Well, welcome to Lillian! Tell me, why would you come to this small town? Where are you from, anyway?"

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions." My eyes drift to the clock. "And they will have to wait, since we have about two minutes. Tell me, where is the room U-13?"

Preston's eyes light up. "You have honors math?"

"'Course. And honors English… and biology."

"That's… that's… amazing, really. It's down that hall, to the right." He points to the hall right across from us. "Right, thanks." I smile at him and turn back to my locker. The day may not be as bad as I expected.

The day, so far, felt like a regular, boring school day. The only difference was that I had no one to pass notes to or whisper to. I was left sitting by myself the whole morning. Preston wasn't in any of my classes, and so far, he was the most welcoming person here. Now it was lunch, and the thought of sitting alone was horrifying.

Walking into the large lunch room, there were already groups sitting together. Not one table was empty, so at least I _had _to sit with someone. Another thing was, I was late due to talking to a teacher, so I could see which tables were full or not. Since Preston was the only person I knew, he was who I looked for.

It took a minute or so to find him, but I did. He was with his friends, who naturally had about five or six girls talking to them. Preston, however, was crouched down; reading a book that's title was not visible from this length. As fast as possible, I walk over to his table. Just as I got there, the girls giggled and said; "See 'ya later. Martin" and they walked away. This was my time to say something before more girls came over.

"Hello" I say with a confident voice, and then sit in one of the vacant seats. There were two empty ones, but now there was one. For that, I am grateful. All the boys, and one girl, look at me. I was guessing the girl was Alice, who Mira mentioned last night. Preston was the last to look up, since he had to finish a sentence in his book. The title, which I could now see, was _Catch-22 by Joseph Heller. _

He looked at me a second after the fat boy with brown hair asked; "Who the hell are you?"

When Preston notices who I am, he smiles and says; "Oh, hello again" It accrued to me that I hadn't told him my name yet. I think he also figured that out, since he was going to say a name, instead of _again, _but failed to think up one. "Guys, this is the new girl. Her locker is next to mine." He looks at me. "You, uh, didn't tell me your name yet, have you?"

I shake my head and look at the others at the table. They were all looking from me to Preston, then back to me. "Again, who the hell are you?" The fat boy asked. I sighed and straightened my hand out in front of him. "Anna Wells, and you are?" The boy looks at my hand, but never shakes it as he says; "Charles"

When he doesn't shake my hand, I lower it and look at all the others. "And who are the rest of you?" The boy at the end with short, red hair and large glasses puffs out his chest and says; "I'm Martin, the boy who was hit with a bomb." My eyebrows rise. "So you're that boy"

"Yes, I am. What do you say to that?" The boy with hair that was combed to the side and blue eyes exchanged looks with the other blonde girl. I looked at the others and they all seemed to have their eyes locked on me, even Preston. They were probably wondering if I would fall for him or not.

"I say, that you should be more careful next time" Martins smile drops and a short boy with long blonde hair cracks up. "Wow, Smartin, your great with the ladies" Martin blushes as the other blonde girl sticks out her hand and me and says; "Alice" We shake hands and then the next boy does the same. His name was Joe. The boy that was laughing earlier was named Cary.

"So now I know the people that took down an alien."

"Yeah, everyone except Math Camp, here" Cary says. Preston blushes. His friends erupt with laughter. I wonder how he can be friends with these people, who seem to be rude to him. I decided to be nice and say something that was true, and that wouldn't probably kill my very small rep.

"No way, you went to math camp too?" Preston stares at me with squinted eyes and then pulls out his book to begin reading again.

"So, where are you from?" Joe asks.

"London, England"

"Wow, I thought your accent sounded French" Martin says.

Charles hits him and says; "It's British, you fucking moron" Cary laughs again, and I look at him. I make the fatal mistake of asking; "How can you be so happy?" It was a true question, but it was also an insane one. They are all looking at me now, even Preston cared to stop reading. "What do you mean?" Alice asks.

I blush. "N-n-never mind" I curse at myself in my mind. I haven't stuttered in three days, it can't be coming back. _Just push the memories behind, _I try to remind myself.

Thankfully, before they can say anything more, the bell rings and I scurry out of there. I wonder if they noticed that I hadn't ate anything.


	3. The Next Morning

**Chapter three – The Next Morning**

"Bye hun!" My aunt calls from the kitchen as I head out the door. In my mind, I counted three days. Three days until… until…

If only my sister were here. If she was, she would have woken me up in the morning with her soft hands, and said; Happy birthday! Sadly, that won't be happening this year. I push that thought aside and continue to the bus. It was going to be a long day – no – a long life. I just hope it ends soon. The pain, not my life.

I open my locker and throw my bag into it. Preston was already there, and he smiled as he saw me. "Hey, Anna"

"Hey" Today I was not in the mood to talk. My voice was dark, and I knew it.

"Listen, I have a question" Oh god, it was going to be about yesterday at lunch, I just knew it. "What did you mean, yesterday, when you asked Cary how he can be so happy?"

I shake my head. There was no way I was about to answer. "It was nothing" I close my locker and he looks at me with worried green eyes. "Don't worry, you can trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even _know _you, and you don't know me either"

I begin to walk away. I hate that I always have these stupid mood swings, but I can't help it. Ever since… I've been so out of whack.

Preston grabs my wrist. "Whatever is troubling you… I can help… I understand" My blood boils with rage. He understands? It's so stupid, it's almost funny. "You understand? Trust me, you don't. You don't know anything"

"But I want to" He says. I open my mouth to say something, but close it once I know I'm speechless. Instead, I pull my arm off his grip, and turn. Coming here was not a good idea. I knew I would screw this up, I always do. I'm just a hot head who doesn't know what's good for her. "Hey" Cary says as I pass them and their groupies. I ignore him and continue to walk, wiping a tear from my eyes.

I'm just a world class screw up.

**What's wrong? Your questions will be answered… tomorrow. No seriously, I'm going to put it up tomorrow. **


	4. The Convention

**Chapter four – The Convention**

** Anna is slowly changing, in a good way. I hope she is likeable to you (If there is a **_**you **_**out there), because she is really growing on me. **

At lunch the next day, I placed a Styrofoam tray on 'The Hero's Table.' Like the past two days, they look at me. It may not have been the best place to sit, since they already think I'm a freak, but there isn't anywhere else to sit. Preston is now doing math homework instead of reading. There is silence at the table as I push my food around. It was looking less and less appetizing by the day. I guess I'm not going to eat again. Charles was the first to speak up.

"Listen, Anna, if you want to be part of our group, you can't be so… so…"

"So what?"

"So mysterious" Martin says. I look at them, not in disbelief, because I defiantly believed it. "You need to tell us what's up, or I'm afraid you need to find somewhere else to sit" Charles informs me. I look across from me, to Preston, but didn't seem to be paying attention. I really did screw up yesterday. Whoops.

"Look, do you dump everything about yourself to someone you just met?"

"Yes" They all said in unison.

"I find that hard to believe." Charles crosses his arms and says; "Either tell us or move" I roll my eyes. Pointless school drama, is what this is. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just… not here. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Tonight"

"I can't, I have a doctor's appointment" That was the complete and udder truth, right there. That and, I wanted to put this aside as long as possible. I mean, do they really need to know? No, they do not.

"Fine, tomorrow it is" Charles and I shake on it and then they go back to their pointless chatter.

"Hey Cary," I yell down the table. He looks at me. "Bring some fireworks tomorrow, I feel like blowing stuff up" A smile crosses his face and he puts a thumbs up. "Will do!"

Now that that was done, I had nothing to do or say. Silence was the enemy right now, and I needed to break it. "Hey Preston" I say. He ignores me. The silent treatment. Well, that's just great. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Just… a lot was on my mind that morning. You sort of talked to me at the wrong moment."

He looks up. "Really? That's your argument? Well, how about this; is every moment of the day 'the wrong moment?'"

I nod. "Pretty much."

"Well, whatever's going on is pretty bad then. I just hope you'll tell me"

"I will. Tomorrow"

**I know these are shorter chapters and may not make much sense. Don't worry though, more is coming. You'll discover the truth. Then, you will discover the… new adventure. This just means you'll have to wait longer…**


	5. Breakin In

**Chapter five – Breaking In**

** This is told in Preston's perspective, when Anna is at the doctors. Since nothing fun happens while you're getting a checkup, I decided that something more exciting will be going on.**

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Charles. We were now standing outside of Anna's house. I wanted to know as much as he did – maybe even more – but I don't think breaking into someone's house is necessary.

"Yeah man, I don't think we should do this" Martin wails.

"Guys, just shut up. We have to know what's wrong with this girl." Cary pips in.

"Yeah, he's right. For all we know, she could be another alien. Let's go" Charles says, and he turn the front door knob. I really hoped no one was in there. I really hoped _we _didn't go in there. The door screeched open and we all walked in. It was only the four of us; Cary, Charles, Martin and I. Joe and Alice were 'busy' tonight. God, that boy is so lucky.

Walking in, I noticed that it was just a regular house. I don't know what else I was expecting, but for a girl this weird, the house wasn't bad. "Let's get looking. We fan out. Preston and Martin, go upstairs. Cary and I will stay down here" Charles orders. We all nod at each other and Martin and I run up the stairs.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Martin says. I don't understand why everyone calls me the chicken. Obviously they don't know Martin very well. He's the same boy from kindergarten that threw-up on the teachers lap. He's still the same nervous guy that doesn't do anything dangerous. I guess I'm the same guy too.

On the top floor, there were about four doors. "Let's try to find her room" I say, walking down the hall. We cracked open each door until we reached the last one. This has to be it. I open it and inside is an all-black bed, and pictures all over the white walls. "Whoa" Martin exclaims. Whoa was right. There were so many developed pictures, it was amazing.

I walked over to one of the walls and traced my fingers over Anna's face. Her arm was wrapped around a little girl's shoulders, and they were smiling widely. There was another picture with the same girl and two older people – their parents. I looked at each picture. Some had friends, others had family. Anna wasn't in all of them, but she was in most. Behind me, I hear a huge slam and I turn around.

"What the hell?"

Marin blushes as he reads threw a purple-binded book. That is, assuming he can read. "What is that?" I ask, walking toward him. "I think this is her… diary" I snatch it from his grip a bit too fast. I scanned the page he was open to. It was, it was a diary. The last date was Saturday. "It is… here, listen to this…" Preston clears his throat and then begins reading.

"'I can't believe I'm actually here. I find it fascinating that so much can go wrong in less than a month. I don't remember much of what happened that night. All I can recall is that I was in a car with my sister and mum and dad. We were driving home was my sisters dance class and then there was white.

"'The next thing I know I am in a hospital, being pushed somewhere in a gurney. It's a bit hazy after that, but a few days later I woke up in the hospital. The doctors told me the news then. They said a drunk driver hit our car at top speed, killing my sister and mum immediately. My father fit his head on the window really hard and died.

"'They told me I was supposed to die too, but they saved me. Right now I'm not sure if that was a gift or a curse. All I know is that now I've moved from my home to my aunt's house in Lillian, Ohio. My aunt made pasta and garlic bread tonight and I only ate about half the garlic bread before throwing it up. It's going to be a tough year, and I don't think anything is going to make it better

"'Signed, Anna'"

Martin is silent and I stare at the page in horror.

"Jesus Christ" Martin finally says.

"Holy shit! Guys! They're here!" Charles and Cary are suddenly in the room. "We need to leave!"

"I am not going out the window!" Martin wails.

"Oh don't be such a baby" Charles says.

"Anna, be down in ten" Her aunt yells and we hear footsteps walking up the stairs. "Crap! Guys, hide somewhere" Cary says as he throws himself under the bed. Charles and I race into her closet and close the doors, leaving one open just a crack. Martin whimpers and then goes in a corner by her dresser.

We are dead silent as she walks into the room and falls onto her bed. She sighs loudly and just lays there, staring at the ceiling. Anna stays there for a few seconds, and then a little girl walks into the room.

"Oh my gosh! I've been waiting to ask you! How are those amazing hotties that chased away that chased away the alien?" Anna leans on her elbows.

"I don't understand how a ten year old can have fantasies about kids my age. Aside from the fact that they're not _that _cute!"

The little girl gasps. "How dare you say that! At least tell me what their like!"

"Well, one is a pyromaniac, one has a nickname of Smartin, whatever the hell that means, ones a total boss and the other two can't seem to stop making out. Oh, and Preston's nice except, he's practically ignoring me"

"Oh, I could care less about Preston!" That comment hurt my feelings. Of course she doesn't like the chicken. How could Anna say that? I wasn't ignoring her! "Whatever" The girl sticks out her tongue and walks out of the room.

Anna walks to her mirror and stares at her reflection. She looked… beautiful. Suddenly, Charles sneezes. I see Anna jump and she says; "What the hell?" Her gaze was locked on the closet. She reaches over for something and I see that it's a bat. Oh shit, oh shit!

She raises it and then grabs the closet door. She opens it in one quick motion and she swings the bat without hesitating. It hits me square in the forehead. Once she realizes that it's me, she drops the bat. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry! What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"It's a long story" Martin says behind her and she spins around and then she screams. "Jesus Christ. Get the fuck out of my room!" I hold my head, which was now ringing. I look at her and she looks at me. "Come on downstairs, my Aunt will help your head" She says in that brilliant accent of hers.

Jeez, I got to get these thoughts out of my head. She is crazy and I am in pain. She hit me so hard that it made me lose my common sense. Yes, that's what happened…

Everything goes black.

There is a sudden nudge on my shoulder and I jump awake. "Ah!" It wasn't a scream, but I was a bit… freaked out. Where was I again? My gaze travels around the room in a blurry mess. "Are you okay?" There was an accented voice, Anna's voice. _England,_ I rattle off in my head, _is a __part of__ the __United Kingdom__. It shares land borders with __Scotland__ to the north and __Wales__ to the west; the __Irish Sea__ is to the north west, the __Celtic Sea__ to the south west, with the __North Sea__ to the east and the __English Channel__ to the south separating it from __continental Europe__._

"Preston, answer me" I am snapped back into reality, though there wasn't much to look at since it was still hazy. "Dude, what the hell just happened?" Charles asked, assuming I was okay, and it was now time to move on. My vision was starting to clear a bit, and I saw Anna glare at Charles while saying; "What _did _just happen? Why the hell did you guys break into my house?"

A middle-aged woman walks in with an icepack. She looks at me and points out that I'm awake. Anna smiles at the woman. It was obviously a fake smile, but I wasn't about to mention it now. "Hey, Aunt Sandy" The woman, Sandy, frowns at Anna. "You better explain to me why you let all these boys into this house. We _will _talk about this later"

"I _know _Aunt, but can we just get them out of the house?" Suddenly the little girl from before waltzed into the room. "I can't believe it's actually you guys! The heroes of the town, the savors. I worship you" Martin smirks, as do the others, but I just remain where I am, knowing I am not one of the heroes.

"Mira, I told you to stay in your room!"

Mira frowns at her sister.

"Jeez, don't be so grumpy, cuz. I'm just meeting the men of my dreams"

"Your ten, I hardly think their interested"

"Actually," Cuts in Martin, "I wouldn't mind giving you my number or signing something" Anna looks at him a moment and then punches his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Get over it"

"Here" Sandy hands me the ice pack and I place it on my head. All the attention is suddenly put on me. "Wow, I can't believe you got beat up by a _girl. _You're so lame." Mira says and skips out of the room with glee. I watch her go as I frown even more. It's not fun to know that you're not appreciated amongst your friends. Anna rolls her eyes and looks at me.

What did I see in them? Besides the blue, which was created by iris pigment epithelium, there was sorrow, anger, and… that was it. That was all that I could see. She cocks her head. "What are you staring at?" I shake my head. "Nothing" I say instantly, and then look away.

"Good, now, I take it you all found out my… secret" She says while sitting on the floor with her feet crossed. We all shake our heads in unison. Anna stares at each of us individually. Only Martin and I had actually read it, so it didn't surprise me that he cracked when she stared at him.

"I'm sorry! It was – it was all Preston's fault! He read your diary out loud and… and… I shouldn't have listened! I should have stopped him! I-I-I-"

"Martin?" Anna asks sweetly. He stops stuttering and talking. "Yeah?"

"Shut up. And you!" She points at me, and with fiery in her voice, she says; "You deserved that hit in the head. Now leave" We all jump up and run out of the house without looking back.


	6. Coming Over

**Chapter six – Coming Over**

** This is back in Anna's POV. If it changes, I'll tell ya. I think I'm liking Anna more and more.**

The doorbell rings and I run down the stairs. My hand almost touches the knob, but Aunt stops me. "I still don't think this is a good idea. I don't think these people are… suitable friends. I mean… can't you have any girlfriends?"

"I do, Aunt. Alice is a girl."

"But those boys? What if they do something… wrong" I let a groan escape my throat. "Aunt, they are not like that! God!" I open the door and see that the first person to arrive is Cary. "You ready for some fireworks?" I smile and we high-five. "Hell yeah!"

I close the door and we head upstairs. "Dude! I brought _everything! _I have sparklers, party poppers, hydro-crackers, hand grenade crackers and silver salute bombs! I also broke rockets for everyone! I've got 12" Europa II Missiles, Arrowhead Missiles and lucky space rockets! Tonight is going to be awesome!"

I nod along. It was hard not to agree with him. It would be nice to blow up some things for once. "I seriously can't wait" It was the truth. The doorbell rings again and I sigh. Cary plops down on the bed as I slide down my railing. The next people were Joe and Alice. Of course, they arrived together, since they always were.

"Hey, upstairs to the right. Cary's already here"

"Cool" Joe nods and they walk upstairs with their arms linked. How adorable. That left Preston, Charles and Martin left. I hoped they got here soon, mostly because I wanted to get this party started. "Please tell me that's it" Aunt Sandy says. I look at her and shake my head. "Two more" A doorbell. Door opens, and its Martin and Charles. "Hey" Martin says first.

"Hey, you know where my room is" They nod and heads up. I didn't want to go all the way upstairs just to come back down, so I sat on the last stair and stared at the door. I don't know how long I sat there, but a few minutes later, Alice came down and asked when I was coming. My eyes look at her, but my mind was at the door. "Sorry, I was just seeing if Preston was coming"

Alice looks at me with her eyebrows raised. Then a smile creeps up on her face. "You mean for ten minutes?" I blush. "Sorry, I'll come up" I get my fat ass off the stair and make my way to the top of the stairs and onto my bed. The minute I sit on it, however, the doorbell rings. "You can't be serious" I gasp.

"I'll get it" Charles says. He runs down stairs. "It's seven-thirty. Not dark enough for fireworks yet. I'm saying about… eight, eight-thirty" Cary says. "You can't be serious? We are not actually doing that, right?" Martin freaks out. Cary glares at him. "Of course we are, Smartin"

I look over at Joe and Alice, who are actually kissing in front of us. How great. "Where are we even going to do it?" I ask Cary. He thinks for a moment and then decides. "By the water tower, of course."

"I haven't been there yet"

The two boys gasp as if it's a horrible thing, and we start to crack up.

Suddenly Charles walks in and behind him is Preston. My laughing starts to die down, but I still smile as I see Preston. He doesn't look at me, no he looks at everyone but me. I see the bruise on his head, which I'm guilty for, but hey! He broke into my house. I look over at Alice and Joe and see that she's smiling at me. She winks and I blush.

We thumbs up as he sits on the bed next to me and Charles sits on the ground. Cary was also on the bed, Martin was standing and Joe and Alice were on the floor. "Having fun?" Charles asks as Joe and Alice start to kiss again. That was answered by Joe flipping Charles off. Cary and Martin laugh as I say Hey to Preston. "Hey"

That was as far as we got, because Cary decided it was time to bug me about my deep dark secret. "Oh, do I have to listen to it again?" Martin asks and I throw a pillow at him. "Hey!" He yells, but then he starts laughing. "Here" I say, grabbing my diary from under my sheets and opening it to my last entry with what I had remembered from the night.

"Read it individually or out loud, I don't care" I say as I hand it to Cary. "I'll read it out loud" He says, and begins. It takes him a while since he was a slow reader, but he finishes and I lay on my bed. "So there you have it"

"Jesus." Joe says.

"I'm sorry" Alice says. I half smile. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, I don't want you to pity me or anything, so let's go do something"

"Let's head up to the water tower, you know, get an early start." Cary suggests. We all agree slowly, one by one. Off to the water tower we go.


	7. One More Step To Death

**Chapter seven – One More Step To Death**

** This is it. No, not the last chapter. In fact, we are far from it. No, it's time for some characters to… change.**

"So this is it" I say, knowingly. "Yep" Cary said, extremely excited. Preston just sighed. "Let's get this over with" We all look at him but only I seem to think he's a bit off.

"We still have a while before the sunsets, so… what should we do?"

We all think for a while. Then I come up with something. "Let's climb the water tower" They all look at me as if I'm insane. "Are you insane?" Charles asks. I nod. "Probably, but anyway, I'm going to whether you all do or not." Without thinking, I grab Preston's wrist and pull him with such force, that he is dragged behind me as I run through trees. Once we get to the bottom of the water tower, I stop running, which means he stops too.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, I needed to get away from those guys because… you seem a bit… off. I didn't want to say anything in front of them" Preston just stares at me with those brown eyes of his, and I was hoping that I was right. "You wouldn't understand" He says in a mocking voice.

"Oh shut up and tell me"

"Well, uh, I'm just tired of them getting all the attention. At school today, they completely ignored me. You would have seen at lunch, but you were in the detention room. Why were you there anyway?"

"I, sort a, maybe, called a girl a fag. She was pissing me off. I didn't know what else to do. Anyway, maybe you should just ignore all their fans."

"I've tried, but it doesn't seem to be helping, now does it. The fan girls just don't go away. It's already been three months"

The next thing in my head was as clear as the sky tonight. "Well then, maybe you should get your own badass reputation"

"How?" Preston asks.

"By climbing the water tower, of course" He looks at me first as if I'm crazy. But as we stand there, I can see that he is thinking over the idea. "What's the worst that can happen?" I ask. "Um… we _die?" _

"Well, we won't know unless we try." Without another thought, I grab onto part of the ladder, and begin to pull myself up. "You can't be serious!" He yells up at me. "Oh, I am _dead _serious"

I can hear him huff. "Come on, live life! Be a daredevil. You only have one lifetime, might as well use it to your advantage" I yell down to him. The whole time, I am climbing. After a few seconds of silence, Preston yells; "Hold on, I'm coming!"

And the adventure begins.


	8. Free Falling

**Chapter eight – Free Falling**

** This is back into Preston's POV. Getting close to the climax. Is this that time? **

I don't know what caused me to follow her up the tower, but I did. The whole way up I was second-guessing this decision, but for some reason I couldn't turn back. "We are almost there" I hear her from above me. Though she was extremely sensitive and totally different from me, her accent was growing on me. Yes, it was just the accent.

When the ladder stopped, there were pegs that lead to the semi-flat top. "We should stop here" I yell up at her, but she doesn't listen and she grabs the pegs, holding on with all her might. "This is too far!" She ignores me and reaches the top. I am still where I was as she looks over the edge.

"You can go if you want, but I'm staying up here" For some reason, I think of her as my daughter, at least right now. She is my responsibility, and I'm afraid she may commit suicide if she's up there alone. So we look in each other's eyes and eventually I start to climb up.

We were now seated side by side on top of the tower. Our eyes lock and she smiles. "See? Isn't it wonderful up here?" I look at the scenery; the sun was now setting. "Wow" The word escapes my mouth. The view was quite amazing. That didn't help the fact that we were fifty-feet off the ground and I may fall off. The fear of heights will never change for me, but I wasn't about to show one of my many weaknesses.

"I know. This is a great place… a place too… escape" She sighs. I look at her, not pitying or anything. I just… wondered about what was going on in her head at this moment. "What are you thinking about?" Anna seems to be looking at the various colors of the pigments in the sky, which turned it red, orange and purple.

She shrugs.

"I just think it will be nice to be alone sometimes. Maybe I'll come up here to read or write, or do homework, or talk to aliens"

"Oh an alien joke, how original" I smile and she smiles back.

"I know, right!"

We are silent. "Are you the suffer in silence type?"

"Wow, how'd you figure _that _out?" She asks back and we look at each other. Then I laugh in spite of my idiocy. After that, we are back in silence.

"I'm not always this quiet, you know. I used to be really loud. And I used to eat lunch and dinner too"

"What about Breakfast?" I ask. "Who eats breakfast?" She counters. I nod in agreement, though I do eat in the morning. She looks me straight in the eyes and squints. "What are you doing?" I ask uncomfortably.

"You eat breakfast don't you?" When I don't answer, she smiles. "You do, don't you?" I feel myself blush. "How do you know?"

"You tap your finger when you lie. It's not that hard to tell"

I hadn't even knew I was, but I guess I did. "Oh" The blushing continues. "Stop blushing, already!" She says while laughing. This just makes me blush even more.

"Come on dude! You have to go outside of your comfort zone. Be daring, like tonight. You can't go back in time and go against those aliens like your friends, but you can do other things."

"Like what?" The idea she was getting at was actually staying in my head. What if it were a time for change?

"Like… firecrackers! That is a _perfect _start! Cary brought a whole bunch. We should go down and get them"

For some reason, Anna made it sound like a good idea and I actually wanted to do it. Which wasn't logical since I was 'the good kid' and everyone but the girls at school liked me. That did not include Anna and Alice, of course. "So are you going to do it, or be just a boy that can't get any girls?" I'm not doing it for the girls, I think as I agree with her, I'm doing it for me.

"Let's head down then" Anna begins to scoot over to the edge of the water tower and looks down. "You're not going to kill yourself are you?" I ask, worried.

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid"

I hear a sudden squawk and look up. It was most likely a hawk or something related to it. But as I look closer, it looks much different – and it was sorrowing towards us. "What the hell?" Anna hears me and turns around, asking; "What?" Then she hears the bird too and sees that it's not regular. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but I think it's coming towards us."

"Um… let's go now" Anna says and turns to try to go down the pegs, then the ladder. "Come _on, _Preston." My feet suddenly move and I rush down the ladder. "Watch it" Anna yells, since I had caught up to her pretty fast. The squawking was getting louder and I knew it was almost here. _What the hell is it? _I didn't know, and things I don't know, scare me. My left foot slips and I stop, holding the bars like there's no tomorrow. My eyes close, hoping that I won't fall. I don't, of course, and continue down.

We were about half way down when I look up and see a huge bird over me. It grabs me by the shoulders with its claws and flies with me in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell, being thrown in the air. Looking down, I see Anna's eyes following the bird and me. "PRESTON!" She yells, but that doesn't really do much. The birds sorrows about ten feet off the ground and then let's go.

For a split second I actually think this will help my reputation in some way. Then I realize that I'm plunging to my death and popularity is not that important. The adrenaline rush, however, felt amazing, and I now know why people cliff-dive or do things against the rules.

After that wonderful realization, I hit the ground on my back. My head hit the ground with a great force and I couldn't see anymore.

**Holy Shit! Poor Preston keeps getting hit in the head. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! The monster is here. **


	9. Together

**Chapter nine – Together**

**Back in Anna's POV. YAY!**

Two Hours Later

After the traumatic event of Preston being taken by a giant bird and plummeting to the ground, I went back to my house, making everyone stay. "What. The. Hell." Charles said. They all looked at me. "What happened?" Cary asked.

"Did you try to kill him?" Martin asks. Alice hits him in the back of the head.

"It was a giant bird, guys."

"Are you serious?" Joe asks.

"Yes. It grabbed him and throw him off the ladder of the water tower. It was huge and freaking scary, man" They all stare at me for a few moments.

"I don't believe you" All the boys said. Only Alice said; "I believe you. I think we have another monster"

"A monster bird? You can't be serious? That sounds so stupid!" Charles exclaims.

"I'm not going against another evil thing, people." Martin says. Nobody was shocked by that comment, to be totally honest.

"I would love to blow it up" Cary says.

"Of course you would, you pyromaniac basturd" Charles tells him.

"Fine, if you don't want to, then we will" Alice says, pointing between me and herself. "Yeah!" It sounded like a good idea to me. In the back of my mind, I wondered if Preston would want to do this if he ever wakes up again. I'm pretty sure I convinced him to go rogue against his own self, which is progress in his case.

"No, I still want too" Cary nodded hastily. He was always ready to blow things up. This suddenly reminds me that we hadn't blown anything up tonight. Dimmit Preston! You always funk us up. Cary must have known that too, since he shakes his bag and says; "After all, I have a lot more explosives."

"Alright boys," I look at Joe, Charles, and Martin, "How about you?"

"As long as Ally is doing it, so am I" Joe replies.

"Aw, how sweet!" Cary jokes. Joe playfully punches his shoulder and smiles. "I guess I will. I'm not about to chicken out." We all stared at Martin, who was the last to answer. "Yeah, I guess. As long as I get more girls" My eyes stare at him. "You are hopeless"

"Yeah, Smartin"

"So I guess this is it. Time to take down a bird" I throw my hand in the middle of our circle. Reluctantly, everyone did too, and I made up my whole cheer in my head.

"When we're bored in our rooms

And there's nothing better to do,

We grab our things…..

And get ready to shoot"

Then we throw our hands in the air and we are now officially a group. _I _am now officially in _the _group.

This is going to be so fun.


	10. Disappearance

**Chapter ten – Disappearance**

** Still Anna! OMG, this is so fun to write even if now one has reviewed it yet… anyhoo, the next two chapters are kind of my favorite, because a lot of things are coming your (and their) way. **

Oh Friday's. I'm not sure what to make of them. Your excited for the weekend, but you know that there is still a full day ahead before that. Preston was out of the hospital, but didn't come to school since, well, he still had a massive headache. So, during Lunch, it didn't surprise me that nobody realized he was missing except me.

He hadn't been at my locker this morning, which kills me. He is my locker buddy, after all. The other person next to me never showed up to school this week and I was told he was skipping… _again. _That hardly matters, though. I had to survive the whole day without him. That wasn't a big problem, however, since we had a lot to talk about during lunch.

"How are we going to get this thing? We don't even know where it lives." Charles says.

"Maybe by the water tower again?" Joe suggests.

"That would make sense, since it attacked Preston when we were up there" I bring up. I had to explain to them that we had _not _kissed up there, and that when Preston came back he would probably be a changed man. "No, if it were smart, it would know there was something else there, and it doesn't want to get itself in danger." Alice points out.

"It's a bird. It can't be that smart" Martin says.

"It lived in the dinosaur times, I think they can survive now like they did then" Cary says slowly, as though Martin was stupid, which he was. We all sit in silence for a moment, trying to figure it out. Nothing was really coming to mind, not even for Joe. "What did it look like?" Charles suddenly asks.

"The bird was rounded and had brown feathers. It was large, like, smaller than a plane, but pretty close. It's wing span was long and narrow. Granted, it was beautiful, it had huge claws on yellow feet that snatched up Preston and dropped him like there was no tomorrow" More silence is followed. Come to think of it, the whole cafeteria was quiet. I look around at everyone.

All the people were frozen, except us. Cary noticed it too and asks; "What is going on?"

"I wish I had my camera right now. This would be totally mint" Charles said as he walked up to a random student and poked her. She wobbled but showed no sign of emotion. "They are all… frozen…"

"Maybe it's the bird" Martin says sarcastically, but that maybe it.

"It could be another sort of alien, most likely, which means it could be doing this. Your one to something, Martin, for once" Cary snorts and continues walking around. "Maybe I can kiss Laura. She is so hot" He whispers to himself. Alice and I both laugh as we stay seated at the table, watching the boys examine it all.

Suddenly, there is a squawk. "Holy shit"

"It's coming" I whisper, standing up. "Where is it coming from?" Martin asks, spinning in circles, freaking out. "I… don't…" Just then it comes through the doors of the lunch room leading outside. "Holy shit!" Cary yells and tries to run out the other doors, leading to the hallways. We all do, but before Martin and Charles can make it, the bird grabs them with its talons and turns around.

"HELP!" Martin screams to us. I instantly turn and try to catch up to the huge beast, but it's no use. I watch the bird fly into the air with Martin and Charles screaming. There was nothing I could do, so I stop running and turn around as soon as they are gone. The first thing I hear is more screaming.

My instincts tell me to run and try to find the others. Who was left? Joe, Alice and Cary. "Guys?" Who was screaming? It wasn't Alice, so it must have been Cary or Joe. Running through the halls, I can't find them, and the screaming stops. After that, there is complete and utter silence. When there is silence like this, you know something is wrong.

After a moment, I hear heavy breathing. Holding my breath, I turn around. There it is, right behind me. It squawks in my face and I scream like the girl that I am. It hooks its talon under my foot and I fall on my butt. It bends down so it's face is right in front of mine. We stare at each other, the creepy basturd, and then it raises a talon. Oh shit!

I try to go backwards, like a crab-walk, but end up failing and it scratches my face, making my head turn to the side. Before it can do anymore damage, there is a yell from behind it. "Hey! You ready to blow?" It was Cary, and he held a large firecracker in his hand. He lights it on fire and throws it at the thing.

In the middle of flying in the air, however, it stops. Nothing else does, but it. The fuse was still sizzling down, though. "Oh crap" Cary says before it blows and he is swept back. The bird is unfazed by this and goes to grab Cary instead of me. "Oh, hell no" I say and try to charge at the bird, but I freeze.

Everything around me goes gray. _What is going on? _Something strange is happening. Why have I stopped? This can't be good. With that last thought, I fall into oblivion, although I wasn't actually moving at all.


	11. Gone

**Chapter Eleven - Gone**

Everything was thrown back into focus at once and I practically fell forward. People around me were starting to move again, which meant the bird was gone. "Alice? Cary? Joe?" People started to look at me as I tried to find them. I must have gone all the way around the school when she finally found me right back in front of the lunch room.

She had a hard face and looked totally emotionless. "Where are the other two?"

She looks at me and shakes her head. "It took them too"

We stand in silence. "What are we going to do?" I ask after a while.

"Find it and then save the boys."

"By ourselves?" I ask. "We have Preston (if he will) and… we'll have to find someone else." Ally answers back. Then we walk back into the lunch room and see everyone crowed around the doors that were broken. People were whispering about it, already making rumors.

"Where are the boy's?"

"Probably chasing after it."

"They are so hot!"

Ally and I both roll our eyes at their comments. Nobody really drooled over Alice, since she and Joe were dating, and boys didn't really think of her as a hero – just the one that needed the saving. Now it was the boy's turn to get saved.

"Who is going to help us? Hopefully not a super fan girl… our one at all"

"Don't worry, I have someone that can help us" Alice says to me. I nod and she turns and scans the lunch room. Off to the side, a girl looked at the hole in the doors, pale and grim. She had black, straight hair, and a hot pink shirt and skirt. "Yo, 'Nessa!" Alice yells and waves. The girl looks over with round eyes and races over. "No way, it didn't take you!" She is suddenly perky and bouncy. She takes a look at me. "Are you that new girl?"

"Yes. I am that new girl. And you are?" She throws out a hand and I shake it as she says; "Vanessa Cleary, but you can call me 'Nessa."

"Anna Wells, now can we get on with this?" Alice nods. "Right. We need one more person."

"Who?" Vanessa and I ask in unison.

"Hey, Pyro!" Alice yells at a girl in the halls at the end of the day. They let us go early on account of the missing kids, so the end of the day was about twenty minutes later. "Pyro?" I ask as the girl turns around. She has dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt that showed both her shoulders and it was tight on her medium-figure. She had on plain dark jeans and shoes.

"Yeah?" She had an Australian accent. It was nice to know I wasn't alone in the accented world. "We need your help"

"I thought you may have come and asked me. Need your friends?" She scans over me and 'Nessa. "How is it that you go to this school and I don't know either of you?" She asks us.

"I was thinking the same thing" Says 'Nessa.

"I wasn't" I answer in return. "I'm Anna"

"And I'm 'Nessa"

"Right. I'm Pyro. The name is self-explanatory. My real name is Arial."

"Hey, Arial" I say, smiling. With a serious expression, she answers; "It's Pyro."

"So, are we ready to find these bitches?" Pyro asks. We all nod in return and agree to meet at my house. I'm not sure why, but I guess Alice said she liked my house and so she deemed it the new place to hang out.

Ha, ha, Aunt Sandy! I told you I had girlfriends!


	12. The Power Of Five

**Chapter twelve – The Powers of Five **

** Like the chapter name? It was inspired by **_**The Power of Six by**__**Pitticus Lore. **_**I know, I know, how original. Also, girls can kick butt too! We don't only sit there waiting like damsels in distress. **

Before I went to my house to see my newly found friends, I stopped by Preston's house. I was determined to convince him to help us.

"No." He says when I explain.

"Come on! You need to step up. You agreed you would be more of a badass. Come on, dude, I promise you won't die. Plus, don't you want to save your friends?"

"Well, yes, but I really don't think this is necessary. What will I be good for?"

"We will find something. We are meeting at my house, okay, like now. So you can come with me or not. I won't ask again." He sits there, wondering, debating.

"I will go to the meeting. If I can't contribute, then I'm out, okay?" I nod and grin. "YES! I knew this was going to work! You. Are. Awesome!" Then I hug him without even thinking about it. As soon as I realize what I'm doing, I back away and I see he is blushing.

"Uh… uh… I-I-I… let's get going, huh?" I stutter. He nods. "Yup, but if I get hit in the head one more time, I'm going to A) have a heart attack B) have a concussion. So don't touch my head" I nod vigorously. "Of course not. Now let's a go"

I jump up and he takes his time. Off we go!" With that, we skip outside and to my house, like weirdo's that you stare at in the streets. For once, I was a weirdo but didn't feel like one.

"What is _he _doing here?" Pyro asks, disgusted. "Yeah! I thought this was girl power!" 'Nessa agreed. Only Alice and I were on Preston's side because we were friends. "Just give him a chance. He's super smart" Pyro scoffs.

"Like that helps in a war zone"

"Do you know how to come up with elaborate plans to take down that sucker? You all should have seen it."

"It picked me up and then dropped me" Preston stepped in.

"Whatever" Pyro replies. 'Nessa stays silent and Alice begins; "The first thing we should suspect is the government. Like the last alien, the government totally screwed with it, so maybe this one has the same problem"

"Which means it could be under the water tower again. That would explain why it attacked us up there" Preston suggests, like Alice did at lunch. I guess he really thought that was the answer, but nobody else ever believes it.

"Yeah… but wouldn't that make it obvious. If this thing was smart, it wouldn't go where the other one stayed. It is obviously smart, so I don't think the water tower is an option" 'Nessa Says. I nod in agreement. "Let's try to hake into their systems or something" Pyro suggests.

"Who can do _that?" _Alice asks.

"I think that's where I come in" Both Preston and I say in unison.

"Well then, let's get started" Alice says while smiling widely.


	13. It is

**Chapter thirteen – "It is…**

a falcon?" I ask, though the answer is right in front of me. "What the hell?" Pyro asks.

"That's what it says…" Preston shakes his head, confused.

"'A very large adaption of a falcon, with added powers of reading minds and freezing time. It is dangerous and it's a carnivore. We have made it to take the group of boys that freed the last alien"

"So it was after them" Alice whispers. "Is it going to kill them?"

"It doesn't say"

"We'll save them before it eats them or whatever."

"Fuck the government" Pyro huffs.

"Where is it being kept?" I ask. Preston looks on the screen, trying to find the answer.

"There!" I point at the screen and Preston reads it out loud. "They are stored under the water tower alone with ninety-five military guards"

"Well, I'll be damned. You were right!" 'Nessa says to Preston. He smiles, triumphant as he shuts down the computer.

"Well, we know everything now, so shall we begin to plan to get them?" Alice asks. We all nod. "Let's do this" I say.

**N/A – Liking it so far? The next part is going to be them at the entrance to the underground tunnels. I know it skips their plan, but isn't the suspense killing you?**

"So this is it" Pyro says, matter of factly. She had a bag with fifty of her best explosives. All us girls were wearing cameo pants with shirts that showed off some of our stomachs. My pants were purple, gray and black. Pyro's were red, orange and pink. Alice's were light blue, dark blue and black. Vanessa's were light pink, hot pink and dark pink.

Preston wore his regular jeans and a blue shirt.

We slowly walk into the dark hole, not daring to use any sparklers to reveal we were there. The military was here, so we didn't want to get noticed too quickly. Alice was in the lead, followed by me, Pyro, Vanessa and Preston. The tunnel was dark and wide, but we still went single filled.

"Are we ready for this?"

"No" We all answered Alice as we continued to follow her.


	14. Traveling

**Sorry it's been so long! It's just been so busy and I like to slack off sometimes. **

The chomping was loud and annoying. The groans pissed me off so much that I yelled at the darkness; "STOP IT!" The chomping stops for a moment while I imagine Pyro rolling her eyes. "But the cookie is soooooooo good!" She mutters. "You're making me hungry… can I have some?" Vanessa asks. As selfish as Pyro was – and she was REALLY selfish, believe me – she retorts; "You shoulda brought your own, bitch"

Preston continued to stay quiet, as did Alice. I huffed and tried to keep my mouth shut. "This is so much fun! Who doesn't love to walk IN THE DARK?" Vanessa yells to the world as loud as she can – practically screaming. A sudden roar irrupts from deep inside the cave. They all stop except Pyro, who runs into Alice and scoffs. "Please tell me that was your stomach, Pyro…" Preston says. "Nope, it was a damn bird thingy, so let's continue" I shrug and we continue to walk. After about three minutes of boring, Preston is the one to surprisingly yell. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Damn, boy's got a voice!" Pyro congratulates him. I imagine him smiling widely, though his voice didn't show any sign of happiness. "It would be nice if they could yell back at us" That sparks an idea.

"Oh, I got this, ready?" I clear my throat. "MARCO?"

We wait for a moment, listening closely for any sign of a 'Polo.' After a second of holding our breaths, we sign in unison. Vanessa starts to laugh hysterically and I hear Pyro pushing her playfully while saying; "Freak" Which just makes her laugh harder.

"Marco!" Alice yells, not as loudly as me. Another pause. But… this time someone yells back; "Alice?" It was probably Joe, which is why Alice started to freak and run. That made us jolt forward and follow.

As we ran faster and faster through the corks of the tunnel, I could practically hear the inspirational music, filling me with adrenaline. Closing my eyes, I feel the rush of wind go through my hair – and before I know it there is a wall in front of me, smashing my face. No – not a wall, I person. Opening my eyes, I see Pyro, who snorts at me and glares for a second.

"Well if it isn't the ladies" Cary says, nodding and smiling. His smile drops when he notices Preston. "…and Preston!" He adds quickly. Pyro and Vanessa snickers as Alice rushes to metal bares surrounding the boys. She presses her face against them, looking at Joe from the other end. "Hey… you should find the keys" Joe says. Pyro scoffs and says; "No shit," under her breath.

There is a sudden roar and they jump. "It's coming" They all stare at Pyro, and Martin backs away from the bars, breathing heavy. Charles yells; "FIREWORKS!" Pyro nods and opens her bag. She dumps everything she has – which was a HUGE pile – and she grabs her lighter from her pocket. She puts a bunch of fireworks by the two opens in this area and gets ready to light them. The roars get louder and louder. "Um… now?" Vanessa squeaks. I could tell she was on the edge of having a full on spaz attack. Preston was quiet and really pale.

"It's going to kill us all!" Martin yelled. "Shut up!" Everyone yelled in unison except Vanessa. Pyro was about to light the 'works, when she suddenly stops. "What are you doing?" Charles yells madly. "Bomb" She shudders and gets up. "What?" Cary asks. Pyro ignores all our protests as she opens another compartment to her backpack and takes out a…


	15. YES!

"A hand grenade? What are you doing with that?"

"Questions later, now we have to blow this shit up" Pyro says.

"Ye-ah!" Cary shouts, throwing his fist in the air. Pyro takes the trigger out and throws in the tunnel that they hadn't come from. "Get down!"

As she says this, there is a loud BOOM and fire erupts from the tunnel. I crouch down as low as I can and cover my neck. It was a flash fire and only lasted a second. After waiting a moment, I look up. Rocks were on fire but for some reason we weren't. "What the…"

"Did I mention is was a person free grenade?"

"How…"

"What? The government has a lot of tricks up its sleeve, and my dad just so happens to have connections." Pyro answers our gapping mouth.

"So… let's go, I'm really hungry right now" Pyro walks through a tunnel and we watch her walk alone. The bars that held the boys were melted straight off, but they weren't harmed.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Cary yells and runs after her. Joe walks over to a stunned Alice and they lace their fingers together. They look at each other and smile, walking down the tunnel side by side. Martin was throwing up next to Charles – who looked disgusted – and Vanessa was in a corner throwing up as well. Charles shakes his head while saying; "God" and walks down the tunnel as well.

I look over at Preston, who blushes and shrugs. He then rushes away as well. I am then left with two puking people. "If you guys don't stop now then I'll leave without you" That caught their attention. Vanessa and Martin glance at each other; Martin smiles and Vanessa blushes. Then they leave me in the dust. I was half expecting lights to go out and I would yell; "Hello? I'm still here!" Alas, the lights were already out – since there were none – so I just walked through the tunnels alone.


	16. The Last Day

Sorry the last chapters were so short! This is the last chapter! Oh my gosh, let's see where it all ends…

"Hey, you called?" I asked Preston at his house door. He smiles at me and nods. He then moves to the side and gestures for me to walk in. I smile and I head in, having no idea where anything was. "The group is in the back…" Preston says behind me. I have no idea what to say – since my mouth didn't seem to open. There was nothing to really do except go in a straight line, and since there were stairs in front of me, I highly doubted they wanted me to walk all the way up to fall out the window. At least then I'd be in the back.

"Here, follow me" He walks in front of me and I smile in satisfaction as I follow him to a sliding glass door. He opens it and on the other side, there is 'the group' with two extra people. Vanessa sees me and shouts; "ANNA! You're here!" Her face had a huge grin on it. I looked around and felt the sun beat down on me, my friends looking at me. "God it's been a strange-ass move" I whisper. "What?" Preston asks, who was closest to me.

"Nothing" I say, shaking my head. "Let's do this"

When I had said 'Let's do this' I did not, in any way, mean 'let's all kiss right now.' I guess that's what I showed up for, though. Only Preston, Charles and I were not having any 'action.' Pyro was giggling, and when I looked over Cary and her were looking into each other's eyes, both laughing like idiots.

Vanessa was now laying on Martins lap, smiling as he looked down at her – his hand resting on her stomach. Joe and Alice were the only ones – after twenty minutes – still kissing. It was a bit freaky. I looked over at Preston, who was sitting on the other side of me. He was staring at me, his head cocked to the side. His eyes were squinted into little slits.

Charles was looking from me to him for a few minutes. After that time slot ended, he huffs loudly and heads toward the sliding glass door to go inside. As he opens it, he turns to face Preston and I. We both look at him as he says – specifically to Preston – "Just kiss her already" With that, he turns to go inside. Poor guy. He just wants a girl. I know a girl from back home that would be perfect for him – Cynthia. She's pretty funny and would love his humor…

Preston and I blush at each other. I look away for a few seconds. When I look back, there is a Preston staring at me, inches away from my face. I jump back slightly. "You really are quiet, you know that?" I chuckle nervously. Too close, too close, too close…

He kisses me. Gently at first, then more urgent. Damn, he is good! Even better than Jackson, my old boyfriend. When he pulls away, we looks at each other, still blushing. His eyes were so sparkly and dreamy. "Wow" We say in unison. Charles suddenly appears and scoffs. We look over at him and he says; "It's about time" Then he adds; "I'm leaving"

"BYE!" Pyro says. Martin chuckles, looking at the blue sky and Joe and Alice… well you know what they were doing.

Wow, who knew this place could be so awesome and adventurous? I love this place.

THE END


End file.
